so is the loser said
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ― NCT. Nakamoto Yuta adalah seorang pengecut. [yutae]


**Ia** adalah seorang pengecut.

* * *

Namanya Nakamoto Yuta, dan ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam, terlalu jauh, ke jurang gelap yang manis dan kotor, lubang nista yang dinama cinta, terasa pahit namun memabukkan.

Yuta tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia menyukai hal ini. Sebut ia senang disakiti, namun tak pernah sakit karenanya. Rasanya sakit namun tak berdarah. Namun tetap saja, bukankah itu artinya ia seorang yang suka memendam?

Bahkan orang tolol juga tahu rasa sakit dan penat dari dendam dan keraguan. Setiap hari Yuta telah merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kesenangan ini seakan mengambil dan merengut napasnya perlahan.

Teman dekatnya, Kim Doyoung, pemuda yang pertama kali berbicara kepadanya setibanya Yuta di Korea Selatan sudah berkali-kali mengingatnya. Hubungannya dengan _orang itu_ memang tidak sehat.

Yuta tahu ia harus berhenti. Yuta tahu ia harus menghentikan ini karena Lee Taeyong tak akan mau menghentikannya. Mengapa? Mengapa pemuda bersurai merah muda itu tak ingin berhenti?

 _Memang apa yang harus_ _berhenti kita lakukan? Bukankah kita hanya teman biasa?_

Dimanakala, Yuta belum mempersiapkan hati untuk tegar mendengarkan hal itu. Lebih baik hubungan tanpa kepentingan yang jelas ini berlanjut dibanding harus melihat Taeyong menatapnya kasihan, kemudian meninggalkannya.

Lebih buruk lagi, mengucapkan kalimat seperti yang ia batinkan diatas. Mungkin Yuta bisa menjadi _gila_ , mungkin ia hanya perlu _mati_ saja.

* * *

Ia adalah seorang pengecut.

Nakamoto Yuta tahu ia tak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki ratusan, bahkan ribuan topeng. Lebih hancur lagi, Yuta mulai merasa seluruh topeng itu mulai melekat padanya, layaknya memakai seluruh topeng itu bersamaan, namun _tidak_.

Rasanya _sama_ , namun _berbeda_. Terasa _aneh_ , namun _nikmat_. Apa terlalu sulit dimengerti? Yuta menyukai kepura-puraan juga kebohongan ini.

"Kau harus berhenti, Yuta," Itu adalah peringatan Doyoung yang diikuti dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari Ten, "Kau hanya menghancurkan hatimu sendiri, kau tahu bahwa Lee Taeyong itu―"

Kemudian, Yuta tak pernah membiarkan Doyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya maupun menerima imbuhan apapun dari Ten. Ia hanya berpura-pura tuli, berkata bahwa ia _tidak apa-apa_ dan melarikan diri kembali.

Tak lama, Yuta akan kembali dalam _kesenangannya yang terlarang_. Menghubungi pemuda dengan surai _light cherry_ itu, menikmati setiap senti dari Taeyong yang berada di bawah kungkungan iblisnya.

Yuta akan menyukai setiap suara yang Taeyong berikan, entah itu erangan, desahan, dan yang paling ia suka, _ketika Taeyong memanggil namanya_. Sedangkan, hal tersisa yang dapat Yuta lakukan hanyalah menyeringai dan kembali tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

" _Ah_ , Yuta..." lirih Taeyong, dengan sedikit poninya yang menutupi dahinya, dengan keringan yang menuruni leher pucatnya, dan segalanya.

Yuta suka segalanya yang adalah Taeyong. _Seluruh bagian dari Lee Taeyong_.

Pemuda Jepang itu hanya dapat terkekeh dan mengecup kembali bibir Taeyong, yang menyebabkan kedua pipi Taeyong kembali memerah.

 _Jangan bertanya, bila Yuta mencintai Taeyong,_

 _Mengapa ia tak pernah mendengungkan kalimat cinta kepada pemuda itu?_

* * *

Ia adalah seorang pengecut.

Ketua klub sepakbola yang terkenal itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika mendapati langkah kaki lainnya berdegum sedikit kencang, yang ia rasa menuju kearahnya. Benar saja, setelah beberapa sekon Yuta menghadap ke belakang, Taeyong sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Yuta!" Sementara yang namanya diserukan hanya tertawa pelan dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Taeyong yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya, dimana membuat Taeyong sedikit berdegup.

"Ya? Hei, jangan berlari seperti itu di koridor, Taeyong," ucap Yuta sembari menepuk sedikit pucuk stroberi Taeyong, "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah berjanji menemaniku ke perpustakan hari ini! Kau tahu, tugas dari Choi- _songsaenim_ ," Taeyong sedikit berdecak kesal dan melipat tangannya, "Jangan bilang kau lupa, Yuta- _kun_?"

Mata Yuta mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, tertawa kikuk, "Ah, benar! Sial― maafkan aku―" Ia hanya bisa meringis ketika Taeyong memukul lengannya kesal.

"Kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Jaehyun, _ah_ , padahal ia juga sering berjanji seperti ini, namun ia tak pernah menepatinya. Kalau begitu minggu depan aku akan menagihnya es krim stroberi! Biar tahu rasa!"

Mungkin dimata orang lain, keluhan dan makian Taeyong terdengar biasa, bahkan lumayan lucu karena pemuda ringkih itu berdecak kesal terus menerus dan memasang wajah imut di banyak pandangan orang lain yang lewat berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

Namun tidak bagi Yuta.

 _Jung Jaehyun lagi, Jung Jaehyun lagi_.

Pemuda itu menjadi tuli kembali untuk sesaat, seluruh ucapan Taeyong tak ia dengarkan, emosi yang berputar dan mengalir di balik kulitnya ia salurkan melewati eratnya kepalan tangan, buku-buku jarinya terlihat agak memutih karenanya.

 _Bukankah aku yang selalu ada disini untukmu, Taeyong?_

 _Bukankah aku yang selalu menemanimu, Taeyong?_

 _Bukankah aku yang menemani pulang dan menjemputmu, Taeyong?_

 _Bukankah aku yang selalu memelukmu Taeyong?_

 _Lantas mengapa Jaehyun?_

"Yuta! Nakamoto Yuta! Hei!" Seketika tatapan Yuta kembali kepada Taeyong, keringat dingin sedikit terjatuh di pelipis pemuda itu, menemukan Taeyong menepuk pundaknya dengan raut bingung.

Taeyong menghela napas, menggeleng sedikit, "Kau tak apa? Sedari tadi kau hanya menatap kosong dan... berkeringat dingin? Bila kau memang lelah, kita masih bisa ke perpustakan besok!" lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh pengertian.

 _Seharusnya senyuman Taeyong adalah_ _milikku!_

* * *

Sayang sekali ; ia adalah pengecut. Lagi. _Sekali lagi_.

Seluruh kalimat itu sebenarnya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, ia hanya perlu sedikit keberanian dan mengambil resiko dalam mengucapannya. Meraung mengenai Jaehyun, mempertanyakan mengapa bukan ia yang Taeyong pilih, mengucap kata _cinta_ pada Taeyong.

Namun apa?

Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan tersenyum kikuk dan terkekeh, menarik tangan Taeyong, "Tidak apa. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kau juga harus meneraktirku kapan-kapan! Tidak adil, tahu!" ejek Yuta kemudian mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Rasanya ia lega sekali, melihat Taeyong tertawa lepas dan menyamakan langkah dengannya. Bukankah itu artinya Taeyong tak curiga mengenai suatu hal apapun? Itu sempurna, bagus sekali. _Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik_.

"Dimengerti, Kapten Nakamoto! Kau suka _vanilla_? _C_ _hocolate_? Ah, tentu saja rasa _takoyaki―_ jangan sentil aku, brengsek! Aku hanya bercanda, kau dengar?!"

Yuta takkan pernah membiarkan ia lengah dan bersikap aneh lagi pada Taeyong seperti tadi. Biarkanlah hanya ia sendiri saja yang merasakan rasa sakit ini, _harapnya_. Biarkanlah hanya ia sendiri yang termakan ke dalam jurang ini, _mohonnya_.

Biarkanlah agar Taeyong tetap tersenyum.

Sebab, ia adalah **pengecut**.

* * *

Nakamoto Yuta adalah seorang pengecut.

Ia tak pernah berani menerima kenyataan ; _bahwa Taeyong tidak dan tak akan pernah juga membalas perasaannya_ , dan ia adalah **seorang pengecut** , sebab tak sekalipun ia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya.

 _Kenyataan kotor dan tolol, fakta yang tak bisa ia sangkal_ ; bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Taeyong.

* * *

 _'_ _Lee Taeyong, tolong ijinkan pengecut sepertiku untuk mencintaimu, meski aku harus terjebak sampai tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan.'_ – Nakamoto Yuta.

* * *

Part 1 from 2 ; **end**


End file.
